mustache_maniacs_film_cofandomcom-20200214-history
Our Good Neighbor
Our Good Neighbor is a never-released entry for the bricksinmotion.com contest "Darkness and Light" that was cancelled during pre-production. It would have featured a woman at the center of the conflict that is central to Project U. Film Details * Release Date: n/a * Running Time: n/a * MPAA Rating: n/a * Director: n/a * Producer: Andrew Bermudez * Writer: Andrew Bermudez Plot Summary The film opens with husband Richard Githrowe and wife Beth Githrowe settling their divorce in court, with Beth getting full custody of their children. Later, after Beth moves to a new city, she meets her new neighbor, a single security guard named George Harold. They take a liking to each other, and George develops a growing infatuation for Beth. In a dark alley, a mysterious man meets Richard, who tells him that George, who is now in a relationship with Beth, is a threat for the Baron's plans and must be killed. Richard is reluctant to agree, but the man strikes a deal: if he can kill George for his boss, Richard can have his wife back. One night at Beth's house, George stops by and gives his new girlfriend a gift basket. After she asks Charlie to go upstairs to bed, they talk about what they do for a living. However, their conversation is cut off by Richard, who has come to kill George. Beth tries to protect him, but Richard is able to complete his task. Beth, infuriated, beats her ex-husband until he dies. As she stands in the aftermath of the confrontation, she discovers I.D. cards on the two bodies. It turns out that George worked for Dr. Leinad Laboratories and Richard worked for Solarum Industries. Production History On May 31, 2015, bricksinmotion.com announced a brand-new contest: "Darkness and Light." It was proposed as a contest that would explore unique lighting that is far different from the even lighting that has come to define most brickfilms. When the contest was first announced, Mustache Maniacs Film Co. wanted to create a new film for this contest that not only explored darkness and light literally, but figuratively as well. With that, this edgy concept was conceived. The film was announced on June 8, 2015 as part of a new content schedule update that also included the announcement of the now-defunct LEGO Studios: The RPG. Writing for the script began right after the announcement, which was completed at the end of June. Early in July, it was submitted for review, but was so thoroughly hated that it was cancelled on July 2, 2015. There was talk of doing another film for the contest, but this proposal was discarded on July 27, 2015. Characters * Beth Githrowe (n/a) * Richard Githrowe (n/a) * Charlie Githrowe (n/a) * George Harold (n/a) * Cromwell Powell (Andrew Bermudez) * Judge (n/a) Credits * Andrew Bermudez - Producer; Writer Trivia * Even though this film was all about Project U's central conflict, this film was never going to be an official Project U film. * This film's cancellation resulted in policy changes regarding film announcements. Gallery L5BkKmA.png|Official Darkness and Light Contest Logo Category:Movies Category:Animation Category:Unreleased Category:Non-Canon Category:Contest Entry Category:2015